sonic x love story
by saiyancog
Summary: this is my first fanfic so be nice i know the grammar and spelling is off, but i fix it in the story and could you plz review and tell me what to add or tell you about plz i need reviews or i think that this a waste of peoples time
1. Chapter 1

Chaotic love

It was a cold and yet somewhat warm in a large forest with an open field. Just when all seemed quite a loud boom, then a flash of blue pass by just then a pink haired hedged hog named Amy Rose with her commonly known hammer. The she said, come back here sonic you dumb ass hedged hog you said you would take me on a date. Sonic was then stop by his best buddy tails (he is some sort of a fox with 2 tails) working on some weird invention. Sonic, Tails said childishly, you did you would take Amy on a date to night. Yes I know tails but I couldn't to do something special or even make a damn panic man I messed up bad man Amy is going to kill me she deserves better I and fuck up man I sucked as a boyfriend. Thought unknown to sonic Amy was listening to all sonic said and was shock to hear that sonic did care for her more than some other girl she cried a little to hear sonic like her to try to do something special. Amy then ran up to sonic and hugged him out of love. Sonic you should know I don't care what or where we go as long as you and I are together. Sonic smiled and him an Amy said goodbye and walk away to go and there date even if it did go off on a rough start. Thought unknown to sonic and Amy was in a deep pit of despair, it was only a month after max had left to go back to earth, but even more dishearten was cosmos had given her life in that same time to save him and his friend. Tails had truly never stop loving cosmos, but never shown it to his friends. Tails even kept the only thing he had of her the seed sonic gave him when he could not find her. Tails even planted I t in his room to see it grown and maybe one day even see her back in front of him, thought he known it would never happen, but he missed having some to love and to care for and feel love by and girl he loved back. Tails stop messing around with his machine and clean up and started to walk home in a sad silences. (About an hour or 2 later) Dr. Egg man was going through some old plans for getting the chaos emeralds from sonic and friends. Ohm my why do I even try no matter what sonic will all ways win. Just then he found a picture of shadow, him and rouge and even the two idiotic robots servants. Dr. Egg man then remember the moments when he felt like that this picture showed a life he felt like he had a family that cared for each other. Just then rouge walked in seeing the egg shaped man crying over a picture she could not tell what the picture was. Dr. Sayed rouge are you ok, quickly the Dr. tore up the picture and through it out the window. Sorry rouge I was just getting rid of some of documents from old plans how are you the Dr. (quickly changing the subject). Oh nothing just on a stroll can't find knuckles that knucklehead (punt intended) probably watching over that master emerald that he loves so much. Oh don't worry rouge I saw him early at the jewelry store looking at the necklaces. Rouge wondered why knuckles was at a jewelry store, but got it off her mind and ask what she came here for. So egg head how is it going with your little project rouge said nervously. Not so great I can't find and trace of life or the chaos power. Right there the egg shaped man's computer was making so noises egg man and rouge both ran up to the computer to see what was going on. What's happing right now egg man, a portal is opening up near us and 3 signals are coming through?

Who or what are this signals and what is the meaning of this. We will find out next time.

On episode 2, 2 new friends and one old pal.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ep.2 **_

_**2 new friends and one old pal**_

Tails was on his way home when his wrist watch when it started to blink.

"Oh" tails said surprised "wow this is great a portal is opening up somewhere around here."

Just then a portal as tall as sonic appeared behind him.

As tails was looking at the portal in amazement 3 figures appeared and hit tails and knocked him over.

As that happen rouge and Dr. Egg man ran up and just in time to see tails fall on his back.

"Ouch that hurt I need to pay more close attention next time" tails said in pain.

"Tails?" said rouge.

"Rouge, egg man?" Tails said in a curious tone. "What are you doing here?"

"We saw a portal opening up and seen three signals and went to see what they were." Egg man said.

"OH." Tails said surprised.

Just then one of one started to stand.

To everyone surprise a familiar figure look at them as he had seen them only last night.

"Shadow!" the three said in union.

Shadow did not answer right there he looked around what looked like he was trying to find the other 2 figures.

"Petal, Chaos get up!" shadow said completely ignoring them.

That's when one of the other figures got up. A female hedgehog got up and quickly looked at shadow and then at the other hedgehog.

"Chaos get up please get up." The female hedgehog said in a scared tone.

Shadow then quickly looked at tails and the others.

"Can you guys help Chaos he needs help quickly?"

"Ok" tails said calmly. "Let's take them to my place its closer come on lets go."

As the group ran to tails house the female hedgehog named petal said. "Thank you"

"You're welcome any friend of shadows is a friend of mine." Tails said happily.

**1 hour later**

As Rouge and shadow and petal waited for the results, petal was getting nervous.

"Shadow is Chaos going to ok right?" Petal said nervously.

Rouge laugh "what are you in love with this or is he your girlfriend or something"

Petal blushed "no sadly"

Shadow and rouge both laugh "don't worry petal egg man and tails are the smartest people I know ok they maybe more than your sister."

Just then tails and egg man walked in. "its ok Chaos is going to be ok."

Petal jumped with enjoyment and hugged tails and egg man "thank you, thank you" crying a little out of happiness.

"So" egg man ask in his curious tone. "Shadow you minded tell us how the hell you are still alive." Changing his tone near the end.

Sonic x plot I don't want to explain

"Well right after we stopped the megeder x and you guys left I really don't remember after that." Shadow said sadly.

"At a price." Tails said sadly

Shadow and rouge looked at tails with empathy.

"Don't worry am fine, well I am going to sleep, and I've got a lot of explaining to do tomorrow."

"Um is it ok I stay with chaos tonight." Petal said quietly tone.

"It's ok I don't mind." Tails said happily

"I don't think chaos will mind." Rouge said playfully.

Petal blushed "please stop that" she said and ran to chaos room."

"Ha-ha" shadow lolling "well let's all go get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a big day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Your back I….. ep 3**_

Tails are smart and furry friend is in his room looking at the flower that was the last thing he had of the girl he loved from the bottom of his heart.

"Shadow came back cosmos so why aren't you here." Said tails while trying to hold back the tears of while looking at his beloved flower.

"You gave your life to save everyone, but not yourself." tails said crying even more then before with some of his tears falling in the flower pot.

"Didn't you see that I… I... loved you." Tails said finally breaking into despair.

Just then the flower started to glow and grow in size.

Tails looking up notice thinking that his tears were tricking him.

"Uh?" tails said in amazement.

As the flower grow it started to grow arm and legs even a head.

"No it can't be." Tails now speechless.

"Cos... Cos…Cosmos." Tails finally got out.

Then a huge explosion of light engulfed the room in light.

When tails could finally open his eyes, standing there like she had never left.

"I love you 2 tails." Cosmos said in a cheerful manner.

Tails couldn't believe his eyes, all he could do was run up to her and hugged her to make sure this wasn't a dream or some mean trick played by egg man.

"Tails" Cosmos said lovingly "I missed you and cosmos I loved y-." tails was about to finished when a pair of lips touched his cutting him off.

After about a min of an unseparated kiss they finally came apart after min of silences.

"Please don't every leave me again ok Cosmos." Tails finally got out.

"Who said I ever left." Cosmos said lovely.

Tails and cosmos both broke out in tears never letting go of each other.

After about an hour of on and off kisses tails and cosmos finally decide to just talk.

"Cosmos why didn't you come back after we came home." Tails said.

"When I put myself inside the seed I could only be released by love or other of my kind." Cosmos quietly said.

"Well I guess I should go to sleep ok see you tomorro-." Cosmos was stopped by tails grapping her hand to stop her.

"Please don't go… stay here tonight please cosmos" Tails said while his cheeks where turning a bright pink.

"Tails… ok I'll stay is it ok I sleep with you tonight." Cosmos said with a slight blush.

As tails and cosmos started to lay down tails decide to kiss cosmos on the back of the neck he just couldn't stop himself.

Cosmos laugh and said "stop tails I may love, but I'm not losing my virginity yet."

Tails blush uncontrollably and turned away in embarrassment to his pillow only showing his ears.

"But" she said lovely. "I wouldn't mind losing it to you." Then biting his ear playfully and then went to sleep.

And with that we will start ep.4 soon

Ep.4 all friends reunited


	4. Chapter 4

_Friends reunited_

The morning after the whole incented with shadow and the two new hedgehog. Tails decide to get up even tho he had the girl of his dreams sleeping silently next to him.

"yea." Tails said in a low quiet tone not to wake cosmos.

"What? Tails I was having a great dream about you." Cosmos said in a loving tone.

"What was it about my flower." Tails said in a curious tone.

"Oh nothing important come on lets go see shadow and the others." Cosmos said

"ok." Tails said.

As tails and cosmos left tails room they see shadow coming out of his room then with his eyes.

"So you finally back." Shadow said in a his normal tone

"Yes you could be nicer to me and tails since the last time I saw you try to kill me." Cosmos said retorting

"Yea you could be nicer to us and since you beat me to a paralyzed fox." Tails said in a voice that was filled with a little anger.

"Tails come on lets go call the other to surprise them." Cosmos said

"No need to I called them to come in about an hour." Shadow said as they were leaving

"Wait you called them." Tails and cosmos said in sink

"No egg man did and he said there is something special for them here." Shadow said

"Ok then let's all go check up on petal and chaos." Tails said

"Who?" cosmos said in curious tone.

"Oh yea right they are the 2 other hedgehogs I said last night remember." Tails said

"Oh ok can I meet them?" cosmos said happily

"Well you can meet if petal talk." Shadow said in a low tone.

"Why would she not talk shadow?" tails said curiously

"Well she never really talks without chaos he is like her shield and her knight." Shadow said with a little laugh in his trout.

"Oh that reminds me I got to check on chaos." Tails said when looking at his watch

"Ok then let's go then we've been here for like 10 minutes." Shadow said

When tails, shadow and cosmos finally got to the room where petal and chaos where asleep or thought. We find an asleep female purple with orange eye with one eye covered with an eye patch on the other eye looking at a darker purple almost black male hedgehog with a pair light blue eyes looking back at her.

"Chaos..." petal said with a tear forming in her eye.

"Petal why are you crying I was just sleeping." Chaos said in a cheerful tone.

Petal with tears forming in her eyes started to hug him while crying her eyes out.

"Ok love birds we are also in the room if you didn't notice." shadow said playfully

"Sorry master shadow." They said in stink

"Master shadow?" tails ask curiously.

"Yea I am kind of there master." Shadow said in an angered tone

Both tails and cosmos laugh a little hearing shadow had the patients to teach not 1 but 2 hedgehogs.

Just then tails heard a knock on his door.

"That must be them, wait shadow cosmos hid behind somewhere quick ok." Tails said quick, but quietly

Both shadow and cosmos argued and hide before tails open the door.

Tails then proceeded to open the door. Standing on the other side of the door way was Sonic, Amy, Cream, knuckles, Rouge, and even silver.

"So tails egg man said there was a surprise waiting for us here you mid telling us what, it maybe." Said sonic

"Tails what is the surprise." Said cream and Amy.

"Well egg man and rogue with me meet a friend last night." Tails said

"Who?" they all said together

"Well if you have to ask." That when shadow step out of a corner to everyone, but tails surprise.

"SHADOW!" everyone said but tails

Sonic then walked up to shadow and asked him.

"Shadow what's up buddy" sonic said

"Tails egg man said there was 2 people we would know here." Cream said

"Oh so egg man knew uh." Tails said

"Tails don't try and play games I told egg man what happen after he left." Shadow said

"Oh ok then come out they know." Tails said

Cosmos then walk from around the corner to be seen by more of her old friends.

"Cosmos!" cream and Amy said not believing their eyes.

"Yes my friends I am back with all –." Cosmos said happily

She was interrupted by a fly hug by cream and Amy

"We missed you very much cosmos." Cream said in her unusually deep voice

After a bout a few minutes was starting to ask if his friends could get off cosmos.

"Yeah guys can you please get off my girlfri-." Tails stopped mid-sentence

Everyone even cosmos looked a tails after they heard the word girl.

"Tails is cosmos now your girlfriend." Amy said in an evil tone.

" .um." tails saying in embarrassment.

"I wouldn't mind if I was your girlfriend tails, would you?" Cosmos said embarrassment.

Everyone stopped talking to hear the answer from tails.

"Um yes I would love that." Tails finally got out

Everybody clapped with enjoyment for the newly formed couple.

"Yea tails don't forget about my students ok." Shadow finally saying a word

"Students?" everybody but tails and cosmos said in curious

"Yeah I guess cents shadows been gone he's got 2 students, want to me them?" said tails

Everybody said yes

"Ok you 2 can come in now." Said shadow

That is when chaos and petal walked in

"These are my student's chaos and petal." Said shadow

"Hello am chaos and this is petal my girlfriend." Chaos said in a cheerful tone

"Really?" petal asked happily

"Yes." Chaos said with a smile on his face.

**Flashback**

Tails, cosmos and shadow had just left the room.

"So you stayed and watched me all night petal." Chaos asked

"Yes chaos I wanted to be the first one you saw when you woke up."

"Um thanks it was nice see your face first thing in the morning."

"Ha-ha thanks chaos you always make me laugh." Petal laugh for a good minute

"You know chaos I was really worried when you didn't wake up."

"Oh so you worried about me petal."

Petal suddenly a huge blush went across her face.

"Well um I um-." Petal was cut off by a pair of lips touching her

After a couple seconds of a lovely kiss chaos finally broke away.

"Did I deserve that just for watching you last night." Petal spoke finally

"No you deserve it for being a beautiful girl in my eyes." Chaos said lovely.

Just then they heard shadow calling them.

"Ok you 2 can come in now." Said shadow

**End of flashback**

"Aww" all the girls saying together

"Well know that we've all meet, why don't we go outside all hangout." Sonic and knuckles suggested

Nobody disagreed with the duos idea. "Ok."

There is where we will leave off next time we learn more about chaos and petal.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a great day with sonic and friends. Shadow was daydreaming, tails and cosmos were asleep in each other's arms, silver was in mentation chaos and petal were talking under a shady tree and cream was playing with Chau, and sonic and Amy were eating sandwiches.

To petal and chaos

"Chaos?" petal said curiously.

"Hey what is it Petal?" Chaos ask

"It's just that you said I had beautiful EYES when you know." Petal said nervously

"Petal stop it you know that I love you even if you had no eyes and never forget that." Chaos said lovely.

Just then petal press her lips against his making both their hearts skip a couple beats. After a min of an unseparated kiss chaos finally

"Petal why do you always talk normally with me, but with the others even shadow you hide behind me?"

"Well do you remember last time I was at the park?" petal asked

"Yea a couple of months ago when I was out shopping for your birthday." Chaos said

Flashback

It was a raining day on the planet Lamoure when a purple hedgehog was looking for her sister Macey.

"Where is she, she wanted me to come to the park before I went home and chaos is waiting for me. Petal blushed at the moment she mentioned his name.

"So she bought it." A female mystery figure said in the shadows

"What do you expect the letter I made was top notch." The other male shadowy figure said

"Should be kill her now or wait?" the female figure said.

"Yea I want to end this quick." The male figure said happily.

That's when both shadow figures landed in front of petal.

"Flare, Jewel what are you both of you doing here." As petal backing away slowly away from them

"What are you doing here Flare & jewel?" petal said sacredly

"What not happy to see your sister and your died brother?" Flare and Jewel said evilly

"Yes but you both look like you about to kill someone." Petal said backing even farther back to a wall.

"Maybe we are." Flare said

Just then jewel hit Petal to send her through the wall.

"Oh I thought that would kill her man this is going to be a long day." Flare said

That's when jewel pulled out a knife and started to walk near petal.

"Oh where is your loved chaos now nowhere to be seen." Jewel said holding a knife to petals eye

"Right here and you better run you bitch." Chaos said

To flares and jewels surprise to seeing chaos there and not his happy self his eyes are no longer a bright blue and no hint of white either, but they are black and with a black aura around him.

"Why should we you can't beat me and jewel come on fight me?" Flare said taunting chaos

"Yea and if you need a reason here's one." That is when she cut one of petals eyes

"Ahhh MY EYE!" petal cried out in pain.

"You just gave up your life for that." Chaos said and then ran at Flare and Jewel in a flash.

In a flash the park was engulfed in a burst of punches and kicks and even some spin dashes. Flare and Jewel were on the ropes running on fumes.

"I think we should retreat now jewel." Flare said trying to breath

"Yea I think we should go 2." Jewel said also trying to breath

"You're not going anywhere you 2." Chaos said angrily

Just then petal cried out in pain stopping chaos and turning him back to his old self seeing a time to leave Flare and Jewel disappear into the darkness chaos ran over to petal to comfort her.

"Petal are you ok come on let's get you home quick." Chaos said worriedly

End of flash back

"Chaos you stopped fighting to protect me." Petal said.

"Yeah well I wasn't going to let them hurt you." Chaos said while blushing crazily

"But you just completely stop and rushed me to my sister's house in the rain." Petal starting to lean her head on chaos shoulder. "Chaos I love you."

"Aw thanks petal come let's go back to tails ship ok." Chaos said a little evilly

"How about a not you are getting the whole me yet." Petal said in a joking tone

Chaos then blushed and looked away from petal to her joke with him like that, then to find a kiss planted on his cheek.

"Please don't joke like that again please petal you know I hate that." Chaos said with his head down.

"That is why I love doing that to you my love." Petal said.

Now petal and chaos went to join sonic and Amy enjoying their sandwiches.

"So sonic can I ask you a question?" chaos asked politely.

"Yea what's up?" sonic answered back.

"I was wondering if you, me, that guy sliver, and shadow, petal could have a match later." Chaos asked.

Sonic looked at Chaos as if he was kidding, but then saw that he serious.

"Um am up for it if the others are." Sonic said

Sonic then ran over to silver asked if he wanted to he agreed only if shadow agreed. Sonic then went up to shadow who seemed in deep thought, but in sonic eyes he was always in deep thought.

"Yeah shadow want to do something with me and the other?" sonic asked trying not to annoy shadow

"If you guys can keep up with me." Shadow said in a laughing manner.

"Man shadow you are different since the last time I saw you." Sonic said curiously

"Well I met someone who showed me the greatness in life." Shadow said looking up at the sky.

"Oh you met someone shadow I didn't think you had it in you devil hedgehog." Sonic said playfully.

"Oh shut up you don't know me." Shadow said.

"Shadow if you don't remember you are me." Sonic said playfully.

Sonic and shadow, silver then went to meet chaos and petal waiting for them to start there competition each thinking there are going to win with the others watching them.

It's going to be awhile before the next episode.


End file.
